Compact and Blush
by yellowfreak32
Summary: Yellow an average high school girl decides to get a summer job at a nearby mall. She soon finds out that there are a lot more students from high school working at this mall. Will she ever survive with crazy brunette co-workers and rival department stores! Find out in my first story Compact and Blush3 !
1. Chapter 1

**hello~ I am yellowfreak32 fan of starran, kiwiwizard, Dia Newman, yellow season, and the creator of the S-EARLY saga! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy! shippings are: **

**special, old rival, mangaquest, soulsilver, frantic, commoner v.s haughty, and agency.**

* * *

Yellow's POV

My peaceful sleep was interrupted by my uncle's voice. I couldn't understand what he was saying but I just assumed it wasn't important… That was until he got louder. I sat up on my bed hearing what he had just said "Yellow you're late for your first day!" –is what I heard him yell. My head snapped to my alarm clock. It said 8:00 …

"HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS I WAS SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP 35MINUTES AGO!", I exclaimed

I jumped out of bed and started to take off my clothes and change into my uniform. Then I quickly combed my hair into my normal high ponytail. I grabbed Chuchu (even though she was asleep) and ran downstairs. I grabbed a slice of bread from the tray on my kitchen counter, kissed uncle Wilton on the cheek and ran out the door.

Since didn't mention before I'll explain now. I was on my way to the bus stop to the mall for my first job. I'm sixteen now so I decided to get a job over summer vacation to save up money for things I would want to buy for myself. So I got a job at McDonalds…. pathetic right? I didn't have enough experience for any other job at the mall though! My uniform had consisted of an orange shirt (that had a dress shirt collar), a black tie and black cargo pants that only went past my knees. Along with the red ribbon that was used to tie up my blond hair (I received it from an old friend).

By the time I had reached the bus stop I had finished my slice of bread and Chuchu had finally waken up.

'Where are we Yellow?' was what I heard when I read her mind.

"We're at the bus stop waiting to go to my new job remember?" I asked her

'Ohhh that's why you're not asleep.' She said

That actually was the reason why I was up at 8:00 A.M. Usually I would still be asleep until ten or eleven, and then Chuchu would wake me up herself. Anyway, the bus soon came and I entered. For some reason the bus was really crowded. There were a bunch of teens that looked like they were from my school, but they were too young for me to recognize. I sighed, this meant that I was in a bus filled with a bunch of freshmen and sophomores 14 and 15 year olds. Not like I didn't look like one though. I look like a 14 year old myself.

As I was holding my arms out to Chuchu getting ready to leave, someone had bumped into me sending me headfirst into the pole.

"Oh crap, sorry bout dat." The person said.

When I looked up I could see black biker shorts.

* * *

**To short? Oh well , can you guess who yellow bumped into ? Its obvious so of course you can! Hope you like !**

**Yellowfreak32 out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello this is yellow freak again. Sorry for last chapter being so short but this one is longer. I would also like to thank TooLazy2 logon for being my FIRST EVER REVIEW EVER in the history of yellowfreak32 on fanfiction so thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaankyoooooooooooooou! now to the story **

* * *

Yellow's POV

"Sorry, bout that" the person apologized.

When I looked up all I could see were black biker's shorts. A girl who was about my height stood in front of me with a Minum next to her. She had her messy brown hair in a spikey ponytail with loose side bangs on both sides of her head. Then…. I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing an orange McDonald's shirt w/a nametag that read: "Sapphire Birch". She was also wearing the black biker's shorts I mentioned before. But nothing else, no tie, no shoes just socks. She had a big black phanypack which I hoped her shoes were in.

"No sorry it was my fault". I replied

We stared at each other for at least 30 seconds because of the similar uniforms. Then she said,"Oh you must be the new employee Ly was talking about. Well I'm Sapphire nice ta meet ya."

The she just plopped down opened her phanypack and took out a pair of Converses (thank goodness). She stood up and we both got out of the bus together. As we walked the mall entrance she explained to me how careful I should be when I'm there. Sapphire mentioned all kinds of weird stuff like vending machines being thrown (by her), at 8:20 the whole mall would be in chaos (which she said happened every day) beauty supply store employees being sissys, and watching out for people who offer and tattoos and piercings. All of this confused me, but I just assumed she was exaggerating.

By the time we entered the mall it was 8:19. The mall looked totally peaceful. People were walking around w/their Pokémon having a good time enjoying themselves. Yet Sapphire didn't seem so calm. She was talking to herself as if she was strategizing.

"Ok so Ly's store is upstairs…..but if we take escalator 17 we could avoid…"She murmured." Yellow, just listen to me." I looked at her. "Whatever u do just stay calm…., follow me, avoid creepers and…..RUN!" she yelled as she turned on her heels and sprinted for her life.

"Wah?" I stood there dumbfounded.

Until I heard footsteps. It sounded like people running…Like 10 people ….Then it got louder, so loud it sounded like 100 hundred people! I heard someone yell "Creepers!" I turned around to see a giant group of teens of all ages running towards me. And when I mean giant I mean Wailord giant. Mother of Wailord giant. Godzailord giant! I turned around about to run after Sapphire when one of those bloodsuckers (teens) ran into me and I got lost in the crowd. It was so tight and packed in the group I had trouble breathing. I was afraid I was going to be trampled to death. Thankfully I wasn't, but that doesn't mean I wasn't loosing oxygen. I reached my arm out of the crowd raising my hand to the sky.

"Arceus save me!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

For a second I thought I could see it. Arceus the one who would save me. It was in the sky at least on the ceiling, to far away to tell the size though. A light enveloped it in all its glory. A sign appeared near it. 'Was this it? The secret to getting out of this mess?' I thought. The sign read: Give Up … "WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!" I yelled using the last of all the air in my lungs. Then I blacked out

Normal POV

After she blacked out Yellow was trampled to death and no one found her body.

END

…...

Just kidding! The main heroine of the story would never die in the second chapter are you crazy?

Yellow's POV

I woke up to see ocean blue eyes staring at me. Was it Sapphire? Unfortunately it wasn't, a tall beautiful brunette stood in above of me. She seemed about 18 and unlike Sapphire her chestnut brown hair was long and flowing down her back. She wore a black turtle-neck**(A/N the one she wore in the RGB arc)** with a long black cardigan**(A/N almost like the white one she wore in the Yellow arc but longer and black)** and black boots with wedges. She also had nametag that said: "Blue Aoi". One thing I was wondering was why she was wearing all black in the middle of summer.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown on her flawless face. She must have noticed my disappointment when I saw she wasn't Sapphire.

"Oh I got separated from someone during the stampede." I explained

She looked at me in confusion, "What? The creepers, I'm talking about your lip-gloss what's wrong with it?" Blue questioned.

"…..U mean my lip balm? I asked.

"Lip balm oh heeell no!" She yelled as she dragged me into a store called "Compact and Blush".

Once we walked /got dragged in it hit me. This was the reason why Blue was wearing black.

Sapphire POV

I was at Ly's place. I hate calling the store by the name (McDonalds) so since Lyra Miyuhara is the manager I call it her place. After I noticed that I had lost Yellow to the creepers I went back there. I thought, 'Ok either she's dead, still alive but unconscious, or with-"I stopped and shivered "one those three." I just had to pray she wasn't.

* * *

**Hoped u liked it! And don't worry Crystal is also in this story just wait for chapter three! Keep on reading to find out who "those three"people are!**

**yellowfreak out~ **


End file.
